They Shook Hands : Year Six (Post-Canon Revision)
by Dethryl
Summary: The first chapter only, posted to say Merry/Happy Christmas and Happy Hannukah to my fans.


**Chapter One - A Prior Engagement**

The evening was cool and clear. The stars, what few could be seen in the heart of London, began to twinkle as the sun slipped below the horizon. The sky was streaked with scarlet and purple. It had been a good day. The last rays of the setting sun filled the sitting room at the House of Black, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with a golden glow. The fire burned cheerfully, and few shadows lingered here, banished by the many lamps and candles.

Narcissa Malfoy sat on a couch talking with her sister Andromeda Tonks. The two women did not share many features. Andromeda was brunette, Narcissa blonde. Andromeda was broader in the face and had laugh lines at the corners of her eyes. Narcissa didn't have a single wrinkle, and she would have concealed it with magic if she did. Andromeda dressed sensibly, as befit a Healer of the prestigious St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Narcissa had set aside her fine gowns when the war broke out. She still looked classy and elegant, but her more functional robes would let her flee or fight if she had to.

Their respective husbands occupied chairs nearby. Ted Tonks sat with his legs crossed at the knee. He seemed nervous. He couldn't seem to get comfortable and had twice refused a cushion. Lucius Malfoy was the picture of relaxation. He sipped on a glass of port and drank in the splendour of his wife of nearly thirty years. These two men were also opposites in many respects. Pureblood and Muggleborn; old money and Ministry worker; blond and brown-haired. The only thing they seemingly shared was a love of Black daughters.

Sirius Black, cousin to the sisters and the master of the house, stood near the fireplace, a drink held loosely in his hand. He had emerged from prison with a ratty, unkempt mop of tangles on his head and had cut it all off. Two years of growing had his black hair almost down to his chin. He could have grown it with magic; he chose not to. He was clean-shaven, and the subtle fragrance he wore had hints of spice.

Tonks sat on a couch with Remus Lupin, holding hands. The Metamorphmagus' hair was a muted (for her) royal blue. Remus seemed on edge, which made no sense considering it was a new moon, not full. He stroked his moustache with one hand. It wasn't quite long enough for him to twirl, and he just didn't fit the part of a sinister villain.

The family got together only infrequently. It was only in the past year that they'd come together at all. The sisters had made peace, and Sirius had restored Andromeda to her place in the family, where she'd once been disowned. They were all trying to adjust to a new paradigm.

Lucius and Narcissa's oldest child, Elan, was presently a patient at St. Mungo's, under the care of his aunt. At Easter he'd been abducted by Voldemort, the most evil wizard in a generation, and held for two months. Elan had been rescued by his brother Draco, Sirius' godson Harry, and several of their friends in a tale so astounding that it stretched credulity.

"He's recovering nicely," Andromeda was saying. "I think he'd appreciate some visitors."

"At last," Narcissa said irately. "I don't understand how they can keep even family away."

"It's only until the Healers can finish their evaluations. It wouldn't do to have parental emotion and anxiety trigger magic that could interfere with the diagnosis. It's in the best interest of the patient."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. I want to see my son."

"You will, Cissa. Soon. I'm taking good care of him."

Harry and his friends had also rescued Elan's cousin, Percy Weasley. Percy was also undergoing treatment at St. Mungo's, for the same abuses. He had been taken at the same time as Elan, and Percy's younger sister Ginny had been one of those who had gone to the Ministry on the rescue mission.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Nymphadora, I am aware that Aurors do not have the best-paid job in the Ministry. Perhaps I could interest you in a potential for some additional income."

Tonks raised an eyebrow and ignored the use of her given name. "Are you joking?"

Lucius shook his head. "I never joke about money."

"It's not illegal, is it?" She still sounded skeptical.

"Certainly not. Elan has been under round-the-clock guard, as has Percy Weasley and Miss Greengrass. Security is strong, but there's nothing like a guard at the door. Would you like to join the rotation? I can pay you quite handsomely."

"I did see a memo come through about how volunteers were needed to guard the Director of International Magical Cooperation. It makes sense that you'd want the same for Elan."

"Percy's guard is official. Elan's is decidedly less so. What say you?"

"I certainly won't turn down a job. I want my standard rate."

"Done." Lucius didn't even try to negotiate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Speaking of jobs," Remus interjected, "has anyone heard anything about who Dumbledore intends to teach Defence this year?"

"No," Sirius said sourly. "I don't know if that means he can't find anyone or if he's just not saying."

"He has not informed the governors or the Ministry," Lucius said.

"I'm of half a mind to volunteer."

"Harry would like that," Lucius noted. "I have also been considering applying for the post."

"I have trouble seeing you as a teacher."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Maybe both," Sirius said frankly.

"Things do need a bit of shaking up at Hogwarts. Umbridge knew that."

"She did get rid of Binns and old Trelawney."

"She also removed Hagrid from his teaching position," Lucius said approvingly.

"With Umbridge gone, will Dumbledore bring him back? Harry says the students don't think much of his classes."

"He is a poor teacher," Lucius noted with a mild sneer. "He found the responsibilities of a professor too onerous. It was too much effort to actually read and grade student papers. It's time taken away from his drinking."

"You can lay off of Hagrid," Remus said pointedly. "I worked with him when I taught Defence. He's a good man."

"He may be well-intentioned, but he does drink too much. In his more honest moments, he'll even admit it. It is a mistake to have him in a position of responsibility and authority."

"He was a better teacher than Trelawney," Sirius argued. "At least he knew his subject. Trelawney was just an old fraud. You can't teach someone how to be a Seer. Either one has the Inner Eye or doesn't."

"Yes, if she worked with students on a case-by-case basis, that would probably be better. I'll suggest it to Dumbledore when I speak with him next. I am glad that Divination is no longer a part of the curriculum. It leaves more time for more important subjects."

"Yes, Defence," Sirius mused.

"When the boys get out of school, we'll have to make sure they keep up with their training. The future is dark and full of terrors. I know they will want to be ready."

"They may not want to. They took some losses at the Ministry."

"That's no reason to roll over and die. We fight all the harder to secure the safety of those who remain."

Remus said, "Did you see the article in the Prophet this morning?"

"About the Germans pledging unconditional support? Yeah, it's fantastic news," Tonks said.

"Have you ever worked with German Aurors before? What do you think of them?"

"A couple of times. They're very good at what they do. Not much of a sense of humour, but few Aurors have one anyway. I'm a fabulously beautiful exception to that rule."

"The Spanish and Italians are busy with their own internal problems," Lucius continued. "As you are surely aware, the Spanish Minister was recently forced from office, and we still don't know who his replacement will be. The Italians have their hands full dealing with an upstart Dark wizard who is trying to join Voldemort. Fudge has discounted their aid entirely, since they have asked for our help. The French are still debating what to do. They'll still be talking when Voldemort knocks at the gates of Paris. I do not hold out hope that Europe will come to our aid."

"What about the Americans?" Ted said. "Surely the special relationship counts for something."

"So far, they have not committed beyond food and medical supplies. We need wands, and they send watermelons."

"The Russians?"

"Still feeling the effects of the Bolshevik revolution, I'm afraid. They can barely take care of their own. They have no culture left to speak of, and their school only had enough students to reopen this year."

"What about non-humans?" Ted said. "Surely we can find allies amongst them."

"I've had no luck with the werewolves," Remus reported. "Fenrir Greyback is appealing to their baser instincts. With how badly werewolves are treated by wizarding society, they see this as a chance to improve their standing. Voldemort might be a maniac, but he's their maniac."

"More the fools they," Lucius interjected.

"Hagrid's mission to the giants was unproductive as well," Sirius noted. "Can we possibly get the goblins to stand up and fight?"

"Would that even be a good thing?" Tonks said. "They might come in handy for this struggle, but do wizards really want to encourage goblins to take up arms again? It might cause more problems than it solves."

"What about the vampires?" Ted continued. "They are traditionally Dark creatures, but they haven't been in conflict with wizards for several generations. They're stronger than any other being of comparable size, and they're faster too. That could come in quite handy."

"They are of limited usefulness," Lucius said. "Even Voldemort has little use for them, based on the minimal role they have traditionally played in his schemes. They can only operate at night and cannot enter a home unless invited. They also cannot use magic, and they are constantly distracted by fresh blood."

"And by shiny objects," Remus added. "I've never met a vampire who could maintain focus for longer than an hour. It's like trying to hold a werewolf's attention near the full moon. They're very primal beings."

"Who else is there?" Sirius said.

Lucius sipped his port and considered the matter. "The centaurs will take no part, but they will at least defend their territory. Hogwarts will not have to fear invasion through the forest. The dwarfs have no warriors. The merpeople would be of no help unless we throw the Death Eaters into the lake."

"That's funny."

"Veela?" Sirius suggested. "Remember how distracting they were at the World Cup a couple of years ago? If we could get a handful of Veela to join us, they'd be very useful."

"They can throw fireballs as well," Lucius said. "I have no contact with Veela. From all I understand, they are simple creatures who indulge overly in the physical pleasures. With their power over men, they could rule the world if they put some effort into it. They don't bother. They may not have any interest in the war."

"I wonder if Voldemort would be able to resist Veela temptation."

"Probably. He eschewed those sorts of indulgences on his quest for power."

"But he's not in his own body anymore. Peter didn't have as many notches on his belt as Remus does-"

"Sirius!" Remus looked around. "Don't believe him. Peter had at least twice as many."

"I guess that's true. My point is that Peter wasn't exactly a virgin. If Voldemort hasn't lopped off those bits, we might be able to use that against him."

"I'll see if I can make contact," Lucius promised.

"I don't think any other magical race is sufficiently organized to even ask for help," Remus mused. "Hags are pretty much hermits. You'd have better luck enlisting the wind as to keep the attention of any faeries."

"You've already mentioned the Veela from the World Cup," Tonks said. "What about the Irish national mascots?"

"Leprechauns?" Sirius said in a startled voice.

"Their gold may disappear, but we could use a bit of luck on our side."

"I'll see what I can do," Lucius said.

"I think we're overlooking the obvious. What about the Muggles?" Ted said.

"As allies? That is a non-starter," Lucius answered. "Fudge has informed the Prime Minister of as much as he needs to know about the situation, but even that strikes me as perilous."

"If we had a few squads of Royal Marines, we could take out all the Death Eaters with ease."

"Not only is there the Statute of Secrecy to consider, but to involve Muggles would not be wise. We would lose the purebloods if we tried. I'm sure the Muggles are very good at dealing death, but to use them would create more problems. Voldemort is a wizarding problem, and we will deal with him in a wizarding way."

The discussion went around in circles after that. Nobody could come up with any more suggestions.

Remus and Tonks took a few private moments to converse. When they had reached agreement, he kissed her solidly on the lips.

"Yes," he said.

"What's this?" Lucius said.

Tonks smiled widely. "We've been trying to figure out how to break the news gently, but-" she held up her left hand. The diamond sparkled brilliantly in the firelight. "Remus asked me to marry him!"

"That's wonderful news," Mrs. Malfoy cried with delight. "Oh, Nymphadora!"

Tonks grimaced. "When I file to change my name, I'm changing it to Tonks Lupin, I swear!"

"You can be whoever you want to be, Dora," Remus said with adoration in his eyes. "I love you, not your name."

"You sappy sod," she retorted fondly, giving him a playful push. "You know how to talk to a woman."

"I know how to talk to one woman."

"At a time? Seriously, I know you told them all they were the only one who had ever meant anything to you."

"That's your cousin much more than me," Remus said. "Don't listen to all of his stories."

Tonks grinned. "Even if only one percent is true, you're still quite a rogue. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"As you wish."

"Isn't he just the most wonderful man?" Tonks asked the others.

"Have you set a date yet?" Narcissa said.

"Not yet. I sort of wanted to elope, but I couldn't talk him into it."

"Congratulations, old wolf," Sirius said. "You're both extremely unlucky. I fully expect to be the best man, and you're going to have to let me give a speech."

A slightly worried look crossed Remus' face. "Oh no. I hadn't thought of that."

Sirius grinned widely. "Have I got some stories to tell. I might even finally tell everyone about the Noodle Incident."

"We agreed never to speak of that again. How dare you even mention it?"

"There's nobody left alive who even cares," Sirius scoffed.

"I care. You know McGonagall would care. Dumbledore might."

"I can't believe you're still this excited about it all these years later."

"I can't believe you're not. We're changing the subject. Dora, the eloping idea you had is sounding better and better."

"See, my love? So many advantages."

"Oh, but you can't deprive us of all the pomp and splendour," Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed. "We'll begin planning immediately, won't we, Andy? I'll write to the society pages. They'll want some pictures. Does anyone have a camera?"

"I don't want to be in the paper," Remus said.

"I do," Tonks disagreed. "I'm an Auror. Whenever I catch a dirtbag, they always run a picture of him or her. That's important, I suppose, but I've never had my picture in the paper."

"Yes, we'll want a squad of Aurors in full dress robes to line the hall," Mrs. Malfoy said to no one.

"High society is going to tear me apart," Remus protested.

Sirius responded. "A daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is getting married. They'd do it no matter who you were. They'll have enough fun with the fact that she's not a pureblood Black."

"Tonks Black Lupin. I like it."

Ted hadn't spoken yet. He'd always been reserved toward Remus, jumping to conclusions about the amorous activities the couple got up to. "Good on you for making an honest woman out of her. I always knew I'd have to give her away someday. I guess it's just coming a bit sooner than I expected."

"Daddy, you've been after me for years to find a good man. Don't try to pretend you're not thrilled about this news."

Ted grinned. "I am. I really am. But you're my only child, and now that the day is here, it's hard to accept that you're all grown up. It's something every father goes through."

There was nothing Tonks could really say in reply to that.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called.

The old elf popped up immediately. "Yes, Master. Kreacher is answering like the good elf he is."

"We're going to celebrate tonight. Prepare a feast and fetch some champagne."

Kreacher's eyes lit up. "Does Master have any specific requirements?"

"Not tonight. Please indulge yourself."

The elf bowed deeply, nearly touching his snout to the carpet. He popped out again.

Sirius seemed thoughtful. "It's hard to believe that he's the same elf who cursed me out when I first got back. Oh, and we'll have to throw a proper party once Harry and Draco get out of school."

Remus looked at his intended bride. "Did you ever think you'd be having an engagement party surrounded by Slytherins?"

"In my worst nightmares," Tonks joked back. "Mum raised me to fear being trapped into a loveless marriage by agreements between families. Now here we are, forming our own family. It's like the Un-Black family."

"It's all Harry's doing," Sirius said. "He's healed the breach. I never would have thought that possible."

"He's got many gifts," Remus said. "We are all lucky to know him."

Kreacher returned with the champagne. Everyone raised a flute.

"To the happy couple," Sirius said. "May your life together be long and filled with love."

"Hear, hear!"

Thereafter they avoided the topic of Voldemort. One did not darken a sunny day of joy with the clouds of war. Everyone was well aware of the threat they all faced. They chose to ignore it now, at least for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape Apparated to Azkaban with a sense of trepidation. Though he knew with a certainty that he had done nothing to anger the evil wizard, there was always the remote chance that his cover had been blown, that Voldemort had finally figured out that he was not the loyal Death Eater he pretended to be.<p>

The prison had undergone some architectural modifications since the Dark Lord's conquest one year ago. The administrative building had been gutted, reams of parchment burned. He had crafted himself a throne room, complete with an ornate chair on a raised dais, where his followers could worship at his feet.

The cells still held prisoners, but these were innocents, abducted to strike terror into the hearts of society. The dementors still roamed the halls, feeding off the fear of the damned.

Snape entered the Dark Lord's audience chamber and raised his guard yet further. Bellatrix Lestrange was also in attendance, and the crazed witch could be up to almost anything. She was insanely jealous of the trust the Dark Lord placed in Snape, and she tried constantly to undermine him. She seemed to think that he was somehow a threat to her own position, head of the inner circle.

The Dark Lord was busy just at the moment, so he stayed silent and back a few steps. Another Death Eater knelt and was delivering a report.

"The blood traitors have been taken to Saint Mungo's, where they are under Auror guard. They have not yet woken up."

"You will continue to monitor the situation and report when things change."

"May I not slay them for you, Master?"

"Must I repeat myself? _Crucio._"

Snape watched dispassionately as the anonymous Death Eater writhed on the floor. This one was new. He hadn't learned not to question. One could seek clarity, but one could never suggest that the Dark Lord had chosen an imprudent or unwise course of action.

"I will obey, Master," the masked Death Eater gasped, a lock of blonde hair falling out of the hood as the head was bent to the floor.

"Begone." The glowing red eyes honed in on Snape.

"My Lord," Snape murmured as he knelt in supposed homage.

"Welcome, Severus, and rise. You are as punctual as ever. Perhaps you can help me determine just how it is that Bellatrix has failed me so spectacularly."

Bellatrix shuddered, and Snape was hard pressed to conceal a smirk. He knew all about the failure to obtain the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries.

"I am at your service, my Lord."

"It seems that Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Macnair, Dolohov, and Rookwood were incapable of even the most basic instructions. They were to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, take the prophecy, and capture Harry Potter when he came to rescue the Malfoy and Weasley brats. I am beside myself. Not only did Potter manage to destroy the prophecy and rescue his friends, but Avery, Macnair, Dolohov, and Rookwood managed to get themselves captured. I am surrounded by incompetents, Severus, save for you. You have never failed me."

"You honour me, Lord."

"I require Polyjuice. Bellatrix will need it for her next assignment. Many years ago I placed in her care a certain object of great worth to me as a sign of trust. It has become plain to me that she is no longer worthy to be its keeper. She will retrieve it as soon as the Polyjuice is ready. The face does not matter. The goblins will not be fooled in any case. You will accompany her and bring the object back to me."

"The latest batch of Polyjuice is nearly ready, my Lord. I require only two more days, but it will be the last I can provide you until more boomslang skin can be obtained. As it is, this batch is quite small."

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said with a careless wave of his hand. "Dumbledore and Fudge have done well to restrict the supply of crucial components. It is frustrating, but soon we will be beyond the need for disguise. I will kill Harry Potter soon. When I duelled the boy, our wands connected somehow. I have never heard of such a thing in all my studies. What do we know of the boy's wand?"

"Nothing, my Lord," Snape replied. "He has never said what its components are, nor will he be free with such information."

"Ollivander would know, and he would also be able to tell me more of the strange connection. Bellatrix, after your errand at Gringotts, you will invite Mister Ollivander to call on me. Please make sure he understands that I am quite insistent. I trust that you can handle a simple matter such as this?"

Bellatrix ground her teeth. "Yes, my Lord. It shall be done."

"Dismissed."

Snape smirked at her as she left him alone with the Dark Lord. He composed his thoughts immediately and attended Voldemort with a blank face.

"Fools, Severus. I am surrounded by fools and blunderers. Only you have never failed me. What have you to report from Dumbledore's little sewing circle?"

"Even though he has his son back, Lucius lobbies harder than ever for the Ministry war effort. He makes a persuasive case that your methods are too radical, too extreme. Your attack on the Mudblood orphanage turned many against you, and he is exploiting it for all he can."

"Lucius Malfoy, champion of Mudbloods," Voldemort said with revulsion. "It sickens me."

"And me, my Lord."

"Continue."

"They continue to make overtures to inferior magical races. The centaurs are still staying out of human affairs. They are trying to find some rebel giants. The goblins will go where the profit is. The merpeople have signed on, so avoid the lake at all costs. He still hasn't heard back from the envoy he sent to the dwarfs."

"Filth," the Dark Lord spat. "Abominations."

"Their efforts to penetrate the secret of your fortress continue with no success."

"The trap which you are to lead them to should they eventually crack the secret is nearly complete. I have another layer of spellforms to put down."

"I look forward to watching your enemies wither and die, my Lord."

"What else from the Order?"

"It is not about the Order, but by your command I have learned more about the prophecy. Though I have been unable to learn more of the words, I have determined who it was that uttered it."

"Yes?" Voldemort's red eyes gleamed brighter.

"Sibyll Trelawney, once Professor of Divination at Hogwarts. She was sacked by Umbridge when the subject was discontinued, but so far as I can determine, she never left the castle. She maintains her residence. Dumbledore refuses to evict her, and when pressed he will say only that it is not wise to send a Seer out into a dangerous world. All of the evidence suggests that she is a fraud, but Dumbledore's caution implies otherwise."

"Why have you not told me this before? Surely you have recognized her from that night."

"I apologize, my Lord. I never saw the face of the Seer, and the only voice I heard was that of prophecy. Trelawney was always a fraud, a charlatan. Nobody took her seriously."

"It is true," the Dark Lord mused. "Even when I was attached to Quirrell and encountered her on a weekly basis, I had no inkling that she had genuine talent. How can I blame you for something even I failed to see? Lord Voldemort is not unreasonable. You have done well, Severus. Now here is what you will do."


End file.
